The Girl Next Door
by GirlWithABook
Summary: Then I met James' next-door neighbor, and my life changed forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Ivy.

Just a cute little one shot I wrote in 20 minutes. Review please!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl Next Door<strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

Remus's POV

I met Ivy Anderson in my first year at Hogwarts. I only talked to her once or twice. A 'hello' in the hallway, or a 'pass the salt' at the table. We were what you could call friendly strangers.

Then, the August before second year, I was invited to James' house for the rest of the summer. My other friends, Sirius and Peter, were invited too. We had loads of fun, and we barely slept at all.

Then I met James' next-door neighbor, and my life changed forever.

Even at twelve she was stunning. Her mousy brown hair was cut just below the ears, and she had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her name was Ivy Anderson. I loved to say that name, and I still do. It just rolled off my tongue so naturally, like I was supposed to say it.

Ivy, or V, as she liked to be called, had an older sister, Jasmine. She had an annoying habit of following us around where ever we went. Especially me, though I didn't know at the time that it was obvious she fancied me. The funny thing was, whenever Jasmine was with us, V was nowhere to be found.

Jasmine and Ivy were in the same year, but Jasmine was nine months older. Unfortunately, as I learned over the years, V's parents had taken to favoring Jasmine. I won't lie, she was, and still is, a very good looking girl. But she was what V called a 'Clone'.

There was a group of girls at Hogwarts who always wore the same type clothes, same hairstyles, same makeup, and so on. Another reason V shone so brightly compared to them.

At twelve years old, when I first met her, I didn't know what I was feeling. My stomach went all fluttery, and my mouth went dry. I couldn't think of anything to say, and my palms went all sweaty. At the time, I blamed it on the nearing full moon but I know better now.

When I first saw her, she was walking down her driveway to talk to Mrs. Potter, James' mother. V was in a pair of purple striped pajama bottoms, a Gryffindor sweatshirt, and her hair was in a ridiculously short ponytail, but she still looked so, so…_alive_.

No matter what V was doing, when she was doing it, she always had that look in her eye. If you saw that look in her eye, it meant she was going to work at something until she got it, even if it killed her.

Now, most people knew to run when they saw that look, but I wanted to stay there and look into her amazing eyes all day long, no matter what the consequences. I would never do that, though. I'm shy around girls I like. That's why I'll always be her neighbor's best friend. Nothing more.

That's what I thought, anyway. Over the years, we were thrown together in various activities, and I'm almost positive the ones involving Padfoot and Prongs were no coincidence. We became closer and closer, until we were best friends, and neither of us had noticed.

I had put aside my feelings for V, as the chances of us being together were one in a million, not even adding the werewolf factor. What would she do if she found out? I didn't want to think about it.

Jasmine was another contributing factor to my reasoning. She still follows me around, laughing when I'm not even being funny, and giggling so much I can't concentrate on my work.

That's another amazing thing about V: she always knows what to do around me. If I'm reading, she'll come and sit next to me, but she'll be so quiet, I wouldn't even know she was there. If I wanted to be alone, she'd leave me alone, but eventually come find me with some of my favorite chocolate.

She knows me so well, and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's one of the only reasons I can stand being a werewolf. V showed me that there are more important things than appearance and form. She showed me that to be genuinely wonderful, you have to be just as wonderful on the inside. I guess that's why I never fell for Jasmine.

Instead, I'm in love with V, my best friend, my chocolate-addicted acquaintance, and my secret crush.

The girl next door.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>I was thinking about writing a whole story about this, but I'm not sure. What do you think?<strong><br>**


End file.
